


EOME: Follow the Leader

by TricorderReadings



Series: Enemy of my Enemy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricorderReadings/pseuds/TricorderReadings
Summary: The Maquis/Starfleet Alliance goes through some growing pains as the two leaders attempt to balance who is in command.
Series: Enemy of my Enemy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	EOME: Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 1997

Chakotay stepped into the galley on Fides where many of his crew were eating breakfast. They were crammed into the small space tightly, but happily, with the sounds of dishes and chatter leveling off at a dull roar.

"Hey," he said, loudly enough to get their attention. Heads swiveled and the noise calmed down. Chakotay placed the container he'd been carrying on the table closest to him. "I come bearing gifts from Captain Janeway," he told them.

Curiosity was always in abundance on Fides and Chakotay grinned to see the necks strain to try to peek into the container. He reached in and picked up an item, holding it high enough for all to see.

Even to those who'd never been near Starfleet it was a recognizable symbol. Golden triangle.

"What the hell are those?" asked a voice from the back of the room. Chakotay flicked it back into the box.

"Communications badges. One for everyone. Compliments of our allies."

There were murmurings in the crowd. Torres, with arms crossed, happened to be sitting at the table with the container. She reached in and pulled one out, inspecting it.

"What do we need those for?" asked another voice.

"I've heard they do wonders for communication between people," Chakotay said, a little sarcastically. "Do we have to wear them?" asked Henley.

Chakotay turned to her, slightly puzzled. He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting this negative reaction. Perhaps it was the symbol that was setting them off. He wondered if it was possible to get comm badges made in any other shape.

"Janeway provided them for us to help us be able to communicate," he began, but was interrupted by Dalby.

"She provided them so that she could keep tabs on us at all times. They're surveillance devices!" That got the murmuring back to a dull roar. Chakotay held up his hands for quiet as B'Elanna tossed the badge back into the box.

"They're not surveillance devices, they're ..." he started again.

"The hell they're not!" burst forth Jonas. "If we're wearing these things they can scan for us and know exactly where we are at all times."

"Don't be stupid Jonas!" snapped Chakotay. "Janeway isn't keeping tabs, she's trying to ease communications."

"Are they mandatory?" asked Seska. There was a pause.

"When on Voyager yes. But around here, no." That hadn't been Chakotay's intention when he'd brought the container in here, but he hadn't anticipated their reaction. This alliance with the Starfleet vessel was still so new, so fragile. It was best to keep things cool and let everyone get used to each other rather than force the issue.

*****

Chakotay was escorted by the security officer to the captain's ready room. They were ushered in by her command. Chakotay watched, silently, as she dismissed the officer from where she sat at her desk, without even looking up from her reports.

"Have a seat Commander," she gestured to a chair.

Chakotay's eyes were on the door where the security officer had exited.

"Is that necessary?" he asked, as he remained standing.

Janeway looked up from the padds and followed his gaze to the door. She frowned.

"You'll have to earn my trust, Commander. I don't just give it out to anyone."

To her surprise he smiled at her, as though amused by her sharp comment. Stepping forward he came to sit in the chair opposite her desk.

"As long as I know you're willing to let me earn it," he said softly.

"I've looked over your personnel schedules," she said, abruptly changing the subject. She handed him a padd. "And I've made some suggestions."

Chakotay looked intrigued as he reached across to take the padd from her. He read through the list with a neutral expression, then placed the padd back on her desk.

"You've taken out the engineers," he said. "That's a bit surprising."

"Why?" she asked, leaning back to study him. She found it very hard to interpret his moods.

"Because I would have thought that they'd be the most useful to you. And because they've already proven they're resourcefulness," he said. "Or is this another trust thing?"

"Engineering is a very sensitive part of this ship," Janeway told him. He smothered a smile. "Your engineer nearly killed one of my officers."

"No," he shook his head decisively. "If Torres had wanted him dead - he'd be dead."

"That's not funny!" she snapped, suddenly annoyed by his amusement over their situation.

"I never said it was," he protested. Then he tilted his head slightly, looking at her. She almost felt he was looking right through her. "Fides' best resource for Voyager right now is personnel. If you cut yourself off from our talent, you're hurting yourself and you're not helping our alliance any, either."

Janeway picked up the padd again, and began making some modifications. "Just so you are aware, there will be security posted at all times when ..."

Chakotay held up a hand to stop her. "I know. I know. Trust. We'll work on that one."

There was an awkward pause.

"Did you get the communications badges?" Janeway asked. This time Chakotay couldn't hide the smile that twitched the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, and thank you." He decided it might be best not to mention that his crew had chosen not to use them. Perhaps that was something he could work on as well.

"You should get your crew to come over to our sickbay to see the EMH. If they all have physicals, then medical records can be ..."

"The EMH?" interrupted Chakotay. Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose, a frustrated frown creasing her forehead.

"Our medical staff was killed when we were brought to the Delta Quadrant. We only have the Emergency Medical Holographic program," she explained.

"You have no doctor?" Chakotay was dismayed.

"Well, his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, but the EMH is very talented. What he lacks in humanity, he makes up for in databases of knowledge," she said, with some pride. "I've assigned Tom Paris to assist him as a medic and Kes, also, has shown an interest in helping out in sickbay, so we're not entirely dependent on the EMH."

"Having Tom Paris give the Maquis medical exams might not be good for his health."

Janeway looked up sharply at the coldness in his voice. His dark eyes were hard, with no sign of the amused warmth from just moments before. "No, I suppose not," she agreed.

"Actually, Captain," Chakotay hesitated, not knowing how to phrase his thoughts. She looked at him expectedly. "I'm not sure that having the medical exams is such a good idea right now. I think we should take things slowly, one step at a time."

"It's in their best interests to cooperate," she said.

Chakotay smiled. It was the smile of a parent acknowledging a child's desire to make his own mistake, even knowing what was best for him.

"The Maquis don't think that way, Captain," he tried to explain. "They're not going to see the big picture, not the way you and I do. You see," now Chakotay stood to pace a little in front of her desk. "They're not trained by Starfleet. They're not military. They're ... colonists. They're farmers, they're shopkeepers, they're teachers, they're parents ... They fought as a reaction to events. They are more likely to act than think things through."

Janeway was shaking her head slightly, puzzled. Chakotay grasped the back of the chair he'd vacated and leaned over slightly.

"They may not see your actions as being in their best interests, even when I agree with you," he admitted.

"Surely they have the intelligence to see that having a medical exam now, may save their lives in the future? Surely they're smart enough not to think I have something to gain from asking them to help themselves?" Janeway was incredulous.

"It's not a matter of intelligence," Chakotay's response was sharp. "Do not think that just because they can't see the benefits of our agreement right away, that they are stupid. But they view the situation from a different perspective. One I suspect you would have a hard time understanding."

"Try me!" snapped Janeway.

Chakotay stood up straight again, looking down on her with that same smile. She stood, to try to put them more on equal footing.

"Ah, but Captain, as you said, trust has to be earned."

*****

Chakotay was entering engineering on Fides when he was paged from the bridge. "Voyager's changing course, what should we do?"

Fighting back some impatience, Chakotay replied, "Change our course to follow them. I'm on my way up there."

When he got to the bridge Chakotay did a quick assessment of their new course. Voyager had veered off from the Alpha Quadrant heading by several degrees and was slowing as she came up on a nebula. Chakotay looked at the quick scans that his sensors had taken of the cloud. He frowned.

*****

"Captain, we're being hailed," Harry informed Janeway. Janeway turned in the centre seat.

"On screen," she ordered. Chakotay's face filled her viewscreen.

"Captain Janeway," he started. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I want my people in Stellar Cartography and Astrometrics to examine this nebula. There is some evidence of possible wormhole activity here," she informed him.

"The sensors indicate that any wormholes are long dead, Captain." She was impressed that he'd taken the time to examine the findings.

"That may be true, however, I think it bears an investigation," she said. She was about to continue with a comment on how this might lead to a faster route home when he interrupted her.

"I think it's a waste of time."

Well, Chakotay was nothing if not blunt with his opinion.

The crews on both bridges appeared to be holding their breaths while the two leaders stared at one another. Janeway slowly stood.

"Your opinion is noted, Commander. But my decision to investigate is final."

She expected him to argue with her, but instead he cut the channel, returning her viewscreen to the sight of the nebula. Janeway sighed slightly, and returned to her seat.

*****

"So you're just going to let her boss you around like that?" Kurt asked him. Chakotay regarded his friend warily. The other man was itching for a fight. It was disturbing.

"Some advice, Bendera. Pick your battles carefully. We're not going to win many against her, let's choose one for a better reason than an unscheduled stop. Hold our position." He left the bridge before anyone could respond.

*****

Harry's shift was just about over when he picked up movement from Fides.

"Captain! The Maquis ship is breaking position," he informed her.

Janeway watched on her console as Fides curved away from the Federation ship and then turned to come at them as though for an attack.

"What on earth is he up to?" she wondered aloud. "Mr. Tuvok! Do they have their shields or weapons active?"

"Negative Captain," Tuvok stated. "Shields are down, and weapons systems off-line."

"Just some fancy flying," commented Paris, watching the smaller ship duck and weave all around them.

"Just some childish impatience," Janeway added, irritably.

*****

Seated at a table in the galley, Chakotay felt the movement of Fides from her stationary position. He looked up from his work with a frown. That felt a little too sudden for a resumption of course. Standing, he abandoned his padds to jog up to the bridge.

"What's going on?" he asked, squeezing his way into the small space.

"Just practicing," came back the saucy reply from Dalby at helm. Chakotay watched as Fides cut in low across Voyager's port nacelle and skimmed across the Federation ship's saucer.

"Are you insane? You're lucky she hasn't fired on us!" Chakotay snapped, annoyed. "Return to holding our position."

Dalby hesitated long enough for Chakotay to lose the little patience he had left. He grabbed Dalby by his shirt, half hauling him out of the pilot's chair.

"Didn't you hear me? I said return to holding our position!"

He released Dalby, who fell awkwardly back into his chair and rearranged his shirt defiantly. But the pilot also maneuvered Fides back around to sitting in a holding position off Voyager's starboard side. Chakotay stepped back, catching the looks of the others on the bridge.

"No more crazy stunts! I don't want us to so much as fire a thruster until Voyager decides she's leaving that nebula. Is that understood?" He made eye contact with a sullen Dalby. "I said IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, sir," Dalby acknowledged. Chakotay gave him a curt nod and left the bridge.

Just outside the door, Chakotay leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. Damn, but he wanted to hit that man! Idiot! Fool! Chakotay's fist pounded the side of the corridor painfully. He wasn't sure what made him more angry: Dalby acting so stupidly, or Janeway pulling rank on him.

*****

Two days later Chakotay was back in the galley trying to organize his crew into shifts for Voyager and checking on their supply inventory. Although Voyager had been sharing energy and food with the Maquis, it could not be forgotten that the cargo bays were nearly empty. It was late evening and most of the crew had retired for the night.

"I thought I might find you still working."

Seska's voice caused Chakotay to look up from his schedules. The Bajoran woman entered the galley and went behind the counter to grab some dishes. In her left hand she held a canister.

"What have you got?" he asked, curious. Seska was, well, always surprising him. It was definitely part of her appeal. Even though he'd ended their intimate relationship, long before their unplanned entry to the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay could acknowledge her attractiveness. Not all of it was physical. Seska had a quick mind, a strong will, a wickedly dark sense of humour, and a cunning resourcefulness that constantly challenged him.

She sat opposite him with a devilish smile.

"I brought you a gift."

He returned the smile, waiting to see what it was. From the canister she poured some soup into a bowl and passed it over to him with a spoon. The smile turned triumphant. Chakotay was amazed.

"Mushroom soup? You brought me mushroom soup?"

"Your favourite, unless I've forgotten," she said, coyly.

Chakotay took the spoon and began to eat the soup. He'd forgone dinner this evening and his appetite was sharp. While he ate, Seska leaned over one hand to lightly stroke his arm. He looked up at her with a warning, but not unkindly.

"How have you been, Chakotay? We never talk anymore."

"Oh you know how it is," he said, his tone light but cautious, "Just another day in the Delta Quadrant."

Seska picked up a padd to read his shift schedules.

"Duty rosters. That witch has you doing duty rosters. Unbelievable!"

Chakotay stiffened at her words and pulled his arm away from her reach. He returned his attention to the soup.

"You know, after what happened the other day .... " Seska hesitated then plunged forward. "You should be in charge around here, Chakotay, not her."

"I thought I was in charge ... around here," Chakotay said with some amusement.

"You know what I mean!" Seska said impatiently. Then she smiled again, always trying for honey when her nature was more vinegar. "We could take that ship, Chakotay. I'm not the only one who thinks so. She mocked you! On your own bridge! She sent a spy into your cell! She treats us like dirt and you just play along with her!"

"Enough Seska!" Chakotay said wearily, putting down the bowl. He sighed.

"Just think of what we could do with that ship! All that fire power, all those replicators ... "

"Enough!" Chakotay raised his voice. His gaze fell upon her canister. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Where did you get the mushrooms for the soup?"

"Oh that," she batted her hand to pass it off. Chakotay reached forward and grabbed her wrist, hard. "Ouch! Chakotay!"

"Where did you get the soup?"

He released her abruptly and stood. Seska looked up at him with some apprehension. She didn't really believe he'd strike her, that wasn't Chakotay. But she wasn't keen on feeling his wrath.

"You stole it, didn't you?" he accused her. "Didn't you?!"

"I borrowed a few rations. They won't be missed," she said, with a disarming smile. The smile didn't work.

Seska stood and reached out a hand to Chakotay's face. He pulled it away from him firmly, glowering at her.

"No, Seska, not any more," he told her.

She looked disappointed, but not really surprised. She turned her eyes back to the table and the half- eaten soup.

"Aren't you at least going to finish it?"

Chakotay's stomach turned at the thought. He shook his head, knowing he couldn't eat another spoonful, even knowing that the rations would then be wasted.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"They have so much and we have next to nothing! They won't miss a few rations ... " she tried to explain.

"Them - us. Don't you see that stealing from them is stealing from us? We are one group now, there is no them and us!" he said, pacing back and forth with agitation.

"Don't be naïve, Chakotay," Seska said. "They will always be Starfleet and we will always be Maquis and those two groups will never be one."

"I don't believe in 'never,'" he told her. "And I want you to think about it. Think very carefully about what you've done. You should have plenty of time to do so while helping Mr. Neelix in the Voyager Mess Hall. I believe he starts breakfast at oh-five-hundred."

"You can't be serious!" Seska was incredulous, but one look at his dark expression told her that he was not kidding around.

"Oh-five-hundred," he repeated, taking his padd and leaving the galley before she could protest some more.

*****

"Tuvok, I understand your concerns, I share them, but what would you have me do? We have an agreement with the Maquis and that allows for the exchange of personnel and supplies." Janeway was trying to be patient, but the complaints about the Maquis workers on Voyager were mounting up. Resentment about sharing the limited supplies with a group of criminals had spread throughout the Starfleet crew.

"You may recall that I did try to persuade you that such an agreement was not in our best interests," Tuvok pointed out.

"I disagreed with you then and I disagree with you now!" Janeway's voice was sharp. "We are going to make this work, Lieutenant." She softened her tone a little, leaning across the desk to appeal to him. "Tuvok, having them here underfoot may be a pain, an inconvenience, a burden even. But it is infinitely better than having them out there somewhere, not knowing where they are or whether they might attack us for supplies."

"That is a situation I have considered. However, based on the problems to date I cannot say that I necessarily concur."

"And let's not forget that we are running on a skeleton crew as it is. We can use all the help we can get," Janeway reminded him.

The door to the ready room chimed. Janeway sat up straight and commanded it to open. Chakotay walked in, flanked as ever by one of Tuvok's security officers. Chakotay looked down on Tuvok with barely concealed disgust, but he said nothing.

"Thank you for the report Tuvok," Janeway said, by way of dismissing him. He gave her a long look that told her he was not through trying to convince her of her error of judgement. Then he left without a word, taking the security officer with him.

"What can I do for you Commander?" Janeway asked with a sigh. She noticed he looked a bit agitated, and wondered if maybe he was having as many problems as she was with their attempt to integrate the crews. Rather wickedly she hoped he was.

"I've come here because of that trust problem we spoke of the other day," he said, with a controlled tone. She gazed at him thoughtfully. He really was upset about something, but he was doing a fair job of holding in his anger. Was it Tuvok's presence that set him off? Or the unscheduled stop at the nebula?

"Yes?" she indicated that he should continue.

He began to pace in short nervous steps, obviously filled with excess energy.

"Your security protocols are not adequate to block out the Maquis," he finally said, bluntly. "I wanted to let you know."

Janeway stood, alarmed and hoping she wasn't showing it plainly on her face. She would have been very dismayed to know she was.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"One of my crew stole some replicator rations last night," he informed her sadly.

"Who?" demanded Janeway, immediately thinking of punishment, of setting an example. But Chakotay shook his head.

"That's not important. I've dealt with the person responsible." When she looked like she might argue with him he added, "That was our arrangement, remember?"

"Then why tell me at all?" she asked angrily.

"Because I wanted you to realize that the Maquis are capable of circumventing your security. Not because I think they are going to pull stunts like this again, but because you should be aware of the potential," he explained.

"I don't believe that our security protocols are that easy to break," she said, thinking of all the work Tuvok had put in since returning to Voyager. Even in the short time available to him, he'd overhauled many of their security measures with an eye to what he knew the Maquis could do.

"No?" asked Chakotay, a little miffed at her arrogance. "May I?" he gestured towards her computer console. Janeway swung it around to face him. A challenge. A dare.

Chakotay leaned over the console, tapping in commands rapidly. Janeway resisted the urge to walk around the other side of the desk and lean over his shoulder to see what he was doing. After several moments of silence, with only the computer noises filling the room, Chakotay straightened up and pushed the console back around towards Janeway. She sat to read the display.

"That's my personal log!" she exclaimed, standing with indignation. Chakotay averted his eyes, looking a little embarrassed.

"I didn't read it. I was just demonstrating my point."

"Your point being that you think your crew is going to break into Voyager's computer system!" Janeway flashed, still abashed at the ease at which he'd broken through password and encryption protected files.

Chakotay quickly took a step towards Janeway, invading her personal space to tower over her with a dark look.

"Captain, do you think I could kill you?" he asked softly.

"Commander!" she snapped, resisting the urge to back away from him. There was nowhere to go but against the wall.

"Do you think I could kill you, right here, right now, in your office, with no weapon but my own hands?" he repeated, menacingly.

"Yes," she admitted finally.

"And do you think I will?" he asked, stepping back slightly, holding his hands towards her palms up.

"No," she told him.

"That is all I'm trying to tell you Captain. Just because someone is capable of doing something, doesn't mean that he, or she, will actually do it. You should be aware of a potential threat, even if it never becomes a reality."

He stepped back towards the door, ready to leave now that he'd made his point.

  
"I'll have Tuvok work on our security," Janeway said in a tight voice. "Thank you, Commander." "You do that," he said, with a slightly frustrated, slightly amused tone. "And you're welcome."

*****

Tuvok's view of the Maquis alliance soured even more after Janeway informed him of Chakotay's news. Janeway was put in the unenviable position of defending Chakotay to Tuvok, something she couldn't understand.

"He seemed very sure that it wouldn't happen again," she said, remembering their conversation. "I think it is highly likely his confidence is misplaced," was Tuvok's comment.

"So far they've held to their end of the bargain," Janeway pointed out. "Even with all the rough spots we've had. We can't honestly say that our own officers haven't been equally responsible for those rough spots. But we have Starfleet discipline on our side. What has Chakotay got?"

Tuvok was silent for a moment, pondering her question. When he spoke, it was with a grudging respect for the Maquis leader.

"Do not underestimate Commander Chakotay's ability to control his crew. They are loyal to him in a way that is different from a Starfleet officer's loyalty to a captain. Those people follow Chakotay because of who he is, not what he represents. It is an allegiance far stronger than duty and discipline. It is personal. In a sense, it is ... faith. They may be ... unpredictable, but his power over them is not negligible."

"So you think that he will be able to keep them in line?" asked Janeway.

"If anyone can, it will be him," was as far as Tuvok would commit.

"Kim to Captain Janeway. Fides is breaking position!"

"On my way," Janeway spoke to her comm badge, her eyes not leaving Tuvok's face. They exited her ready room for the bridge. "Report Ensign!"

"Fides has just broken position and changed course. They appear to be heading towards the fourth planet," Kim told her.

Janeway considered this.

"Follow their heading Mr. Paris, hail them Mr. Kim." She turned around to face the viewscreen which soon filled with Chakotay's passive face.

"Commander, just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Our long range sensors indicate that planet is rich in agriculture. We need to pick up some supplies. And I thought it might be nice to put our feet on solid ground."

"We don't need the supplies that badly," Janeway told him. "I think we should keep going."

Chakotay smiled a pleasant, indulgent smile. She felt like striking him to get that expression off his smug face.

"Your opinion is noted, Captain, but my decision to stop is final." He cut the channel.

Janeway was left standing in the centre of her bridge with an expression of total amazement. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or rage at his audacity. Her sense of humour won out in the end. "Son of a ..." Paris started.

"Maintain this heading, Lieutenant," Janeway ordered. "Mr. Tuvok, organize some food gathering parties and shore leave rotation."

*****

On Fides, Chakotay watched carefully to see if Voyager would hold position. When it became apparent that the larger ship was following their course to the planet, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, we're even Captain," he murmured, to the viewscreen.

*****

Janeway wandered down the grassy slope into the lightly treed area towards Fides. Chakotay had opted to land his ship, which gave the crew a chance to work on external maintenance, and let the food gatherers load right into the cargo bay. It also meant that everyone could step off the ship and into the sunlight for a short time.

Choosing her path carefully in the trees, Janeway did not intend to sneak up on the Maquis group. But something made her stop to observe them, while she was still in the shadows of the forest and out of sight. They were loading up containers into their cargo hold. A few had climbed up onto the top of the ship, inspecting the hull. Some were indulging in the fruit that had been gathered. There was laughter and an easy camaraderie amongst the group.

Janeway thought of the efficient well-oiled machine-like food gathering group she'd just left behind. Admittedly, her crew were not as well known to each other as Chakotay's but she still could not see them acting so relaxed on the job, certainly not while she was around to inspect them!

Chakotay appeared in the doorway of the ship, regarding the scene before him, much like Janeway. Even he looked relaxed, for the first time since she'd met him. There was a bit of teasing and banter between some of the crew and their leader, but Janeway was too far away to hear. She could see the broad smile on his face, though, and hear his laughter.

"Hey!" he called, to get their attention. "Hey, I want to talk to you."

Most of the Maquis settled down in the grass just beside their ship. Those on the hull climbed over to swing their legs down the side, looking down on Chakotay as he stood by the door. There was a hush.

"It's about Voyager."

Janeway hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had been carefully stepping back to retreat when his words carried over to her. She hesitated.

The Maquis started a low grumbling but Chakotay held up his hands to quiet them.

"I know, I know, it's been a bit rough lately. But you guys have to cooperate with the Starfleet officers if we're going to make this work."

"Chakotay! They treat us like criminals!" came a protest from the group. Chakotay laughed.

"In their eyes, we are criminals. But if you do your jobs well, and show yourselves to be reliable, they'll have to start treating you with respect. We have to earn their trust and respect."

"Well, what about them!" called another disgruntled voice. "They're not exactly trying."

"Then we have to try that much harder," insisted Chakotay. "Listen to me! We may run interference for Voyager in a battle, but she protects us. We may have a cargo bay full of food now, but she provides for us when our supplies are low. Voyager is a ship filled with scientists who will try everything to find alternative methods back to the Alpha Quadrant. Why, even Captain Janeway is a scientist!"

"That's all well and good, so they get us back there just to arrest us all!" Jonas smirked. There were some nods at this.

"We don't know what's going to happen when we get back. Let's deal with that bridge when we cross it. For now, we have to work with them, get along with them, make friends with them. They are people just like us. They are alone and afraid and a long way from home, just like us."

There was silence from the crew. A light breeze ruffled the long grass. Chakotay's hands were held up in an appeal; it reminded Janeway of him in her ready room asking her if she thought he would kill her.

"Do this for me, because I ask it of you. Because I think this is the best way possible for us right now."

Janeway watched, amazed, enthralled, to see the disgruntled rebellious Maquis be swayed by his plea for peace. She thought of Tuvok's assessment that the Maquis were loyal to Chakotay for being the man he was. She was witnessing this in action.

They were different from her crew, she had to admit that. Her crew was disciplined, respectful, hard working, honest. Chakotay's people were like a family. Argumentative, competitive, protective, loving, and yes, she had to confess, hard working. He may have a group that did the unexpected, but she almost envied him the sense of community. Would it ever be like that on Voyager? Could she adapt? Could they?

The group had gone back to their tasks and their play, leaving Chakotay seated in the door frame, his face upturned, with eyes closed, to the sun. A Bajoran woman walked up to him, tickling his nose with a flower. He opened his eyes with a smile and took the flower from her. They exchanged words and the woman bent down to lightly kiss his head before disappearing inside.

Feeling like a voyeur, Janeway decided she had to come out in the open. She stepped from the shelter of the trees into the sunlight.

"Commander," she called to get his attention. He stood as she approached. Janeway tried not to notice the atmosphere seize up with tension as she entered their community.

"No security officers, Captain?" asked Chakotay with a grin. She grinned back.

"I have you at an advantage, sir, as your ship is on the ground." He conceded her point with a nod.

They walked away from Fides, away from the watchful eyes of his crew. Protective, loving, fiercely loyal. Janeway would not forget what she'd seen here.

"You have a lot of nerve, pulling a stunt like this, Commander," she told him.

"Turnabout is fair play, Captain," he responded easily.

"What if I hadn't followed you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"What if we hadn't stayed with you three days ago?"

She let it go. They walked a bit further in silence then stopped to look back at Fides and the group. Then she surprised him.

"That Bajoran woman, she's the one isn't she?"

"Who? Seska?" He looked perplexed. "She's the one what?"

"The one who stole the rations."

He looked at her with astonishment. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she said, shrugging. "She stole them for you, didn't she?"

Chakotay didn't answer. He looked down at Seska's flower, twirling its stem between his thumb and index finger. There was so much about Seska he couldn't explain to himself, let alone to this Starfleet captain.

"It's not easy, is it?" she asked softly.

"Captain?"

"We are doing the right thing, but it's not the easy thing. It's hard to make them understand."

This was as close as she'd come to admitting to him that she was having similar problems with her crew, as he was having with his.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep trying," he said, "until we get it right." 


End file.
